Finally found my way home
by father-daughtercullen94
Summary: I couldn't believe it, i stood here in the middle of the school cafeteria staring into those eyes, eyes that i believed to be dead. Eyes that once were ice blue but now golden. The eyes of my big brother and best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Running away. That is what cowards do, i guess you could say i am a coward. After all here i am on a plane landing at Sea-Tac international airport, Washington. I have just spent over ten hours on this plane with over a hundred humans. Now you may say this is normal, well technically it is.....to a human. However, i am no human and this is not a usual occurence for me. I bet your confused so let me tell you abit about myself, so you can catch up.

I was born in september in the year of 1903. At St George's hospital, in London, south-east England. To Charles and Renee Swan. My parents were childhood sweethearts (something about love at first sight), and married straight out of college at the age of eighteen. I was the result of their honeymoon love and nine months later i was born. You see my father courted my mother from the age of which she turned sixteen and in that era it was not frowned upon to marry and start a family at such a young age.

Anyway, i grew up a normal child (well as normal as anyone can be), with loving parents, and i was very smart for a girl of my age. By the time my sixteenth birthday came i had a long line of suiters asking for my hand. I was not and nor will be interested in them kind of men. But a fairytale has to come to an end at some point in time, so it really wasn't surprising that six days after my birthday my mother died of "natural causes". My father was so distraught that he packed us up and moved us to America, saying something about "a fresh start and to many memories". So we moved to Texas, just merely five weeks after we got settled in my father met Cheryl. She worked on the ranch across the road from where we lived and she asked us over for dinner one night, no need to say my father accepted straight away. We were introduced and the moment i saw her look at my father i can honestly say i knew they would be good together. She all but happily introduced her son Jasper to us, he was twenty and tall aroun 6", quite muscular with honey blonde short,curly hair and the most amazing piercing ice blue eyes i had ever seen. We got talking and i soon came to realise he was a true gentleman.

My father soon came to love again and Cheryl soon after became my step-mom and Jasper, my amazing big brother. We had fun, we laughed and cried together, he taught me how to ride and defend myself and i soon caught on to the hypnotising southern accent. Jasper knew i loved it and it melted my heart when i had a stressful day and he would hold me and sing me to sleep. He was my best friend and we were kind of inseperable.

But the time came to the event i had been dreading the most over the past three months, Jasper told us all three months ago that he had enrolled in the army. Lets say the happiness i let show for the occation was just that, a show. The day Jasper went off to war i did the hardest thing i've had to do in my entire life watch him walk away. He promised me before departing that we would see each other again, so i just smiled and kissed his cheek waving goodbye to my best friend and brother.

Weeks went by and i found myself isolating myself more than ever, spending more time cooped up in my room writing letters to Jasper i recieved a few back all telling me how much he loved me, and that he was missing home so much but was enjoying every minute of it. On the night after i recieved Jaspers last letter to me there was a knock at the door, i was sat on the window seat in my room reading "wuthering heights", i ran down the stairs taking them two at a time wondering who would be at the door at ten on a night. Father opened the door to reveal an officer of the department of defence in full uniform looking somber, he informed us that Jasper, my big brother and best friend, had been "killed in action". Upon hearing those words leave his lips i collapsed on the floor in a hit of uncontrolled sobs.

The week following had been long and hard but we all got through it, and soon the funeral came and went along with it went part of my heart that longed to feel him sing me to sleep or laugh at me for falling off my horse. I was the last one standing infront of the gravestone, as i sank down onto my knees and cried for the bestest brother i could have asked for, i shouted at nothing hoping that Jasper wherever he was could hear me as i told him that he "Broke his Promise". I sat there alone for two hours straight before i could find the will to move, and as i stood and prepared to walk away from my brother i heard a twig snap behind me and whirled, only to become face to face with a man about 5"8 with long sandy hair and bright red eyes staring into my own chocolate brown ones. He smiled and said i smelled "delicious" before he lunged for my neck. I screamed as i felt fire beginning to curse through my veins but moments later the darkness that had been creeping engulfed me.

I don't know how long it had been but i awoke from the darkness to find myself in a comfortable bed, in a room i did not recognise with atleast ten people surrounding me. They told me of what i had become and how they saved me, they said i was in Volterra, Italy and that they are the Volturi the royal family of vampires. Yes you heard right vampires, i am a vampire, a beautiful vampire. Apparently according to Aro (the leader) i am the most beautiful vampire he has ever seen an i will tell youy now that he is not lying. He explained to me all the rules and all about their diet, which i can honestly say i find quite repulsing although he did introduce me to my way of feeding....from animals. I decided to stay in Italy for a while, four decades to be precise. I learnt all about the world and studied all different languages, learning to contrrol my blood lust was easy but i found out that i have a short fuse when it comes to my temper. Felix and Demitri tought me to fight and i quickly became their best fighter. Santiago tought me all i know about cars which soon became my hobby. But i also found out i am very powerful, i have a mental and a physical shield. My physical shield allows me to levitate and teleport as well as use telekinesis. My mental shield prevents attacks on the mind which i can project and take away as well as being able to read a persons past and look into their memories. The Volturi only know about my mental and physical shield and i have and will keep it that way.

After a while i decided to get out their and travel, so i left Volterra but not before promising to go back and see them again. I travelled around Europe for a while until i went back to my home in England. There i came across three nomads James, Victoria and Laurent. Laurent decided that he wanted me as his mate i very politely refused and things kind of became complicated after that , i soon left much to my relief and decided to start a new.

So here i am on a plane to washington, i plan to keep on the low and i have done some research. I will be moving to the small town of folks which has a very small population and will be an easy cover. I have enrolled myself in high school, i have not been to school since before i was a vampire so it should be a change. I have bought a two bedroom small victorian house beautifully furnished and will apparently be under the supervised care of my aunt and uncle, hey i have to have a cover story!

As i sit here i will appear to be calm and collected but really i am very irritated. This is due to all the staring, i mean come on i know i am beautiful (not got a big head i promise). I'm a 5"6 female with waist length curly brown hair that in the sun shines with red and golden highlights. My amazing golden eyes that all "vegie" vampires have, captivates you when you look into them making you feel like you have been hypnotised. I have a stunning body that all females human or vampire alike envy. Just the right sized breasts not too big not too small and definitly don't look plastic. My cute round ass just the right size and captures way too much attention. Red plump lips and long black eyelashes surrounding my big doe shaped eyes. And don't forget a fashion sense to die for, but still they don't need to stare like that. It's Rude!

I am brought out of my daydream by people getting up and exiting the plane. I quickly get off the plane and make my way to the baggage collection to pick up my two big black suitcases and my holdall, and head out of the airport away from the happy family reunions taking place. I am envious of all of them people,yeah i have the looks and the money every one dreams of,but i don't have the one thing that i would give it all up for,someone to love, siblings, parents and that one special someone that make your life complete. I'm getting sappy so i'll shut up.

I wave a cab down and give the drive the address and then i'm on my way to my new home. While i sit here and watch the scenery flash by i can't help but think of my family, all who have gone now and will never come back and i am not surprised by my longing to have the person i miss the most here with me, to see me now and be proud that i did not give in, and didn't let what i am deterre me from dreaming. Jasper. I miss him so much, i think of him every day wishing he could see me now and laugh that i still haven't grown up. I shook my head getting rid of my thoughts i don't want to break down in the back of a cab.

So here i am watching the trees flash by on my way to Forks. My name is Isabella Marie Whitlock and this is the start of a new chapter in my life,that hopefully i do not have to run away from. That i can embrace and enjoy for once in my existance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is. Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Forks!**

Washington. Totally different from England. However, I guess it's not surprising as London is a multi-cultural, bustling, lively city. Whereas Forks to my very minimal knowledge is a small and quiet town, where everyone knows everything and anything there is to know about eachother. A town home to no more than three thousand, one hundred and twenty people. Forks is quite secluded but not to far out for there to be nothing to do on a friday night, and of course there has to be a decent mall somewhere. It's only an hour away from Port Angeles and a four hour drive away from Seattle, so there is somewhere to shop! Oh, did i forget to mention that it rains in Forks about three hundred and sixty two days of the calender year. So yeah, perfect town to home a one hundred and seven year old vampire looking to not draw any attention from the public eye, i mean three thousand people isn't that much...right?

Anyway, we've just passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign and if i am totally and completely honest i am a little excited. I mean this will hopefully be the first time in nearly fifty years that i will settle down and stay for more than a few months. Stepping out of the cab and looking up at the house that would be mine for however long i want, was like stepping into one of them dreams that all little girls have. The one where your surrounded by family in a small front garden encased by a small white picket fence, and a tyre swing hung from that one big, old oak tree thats been there since forever. That dream? Yeah thats the one but the most important thing is missing, the thing that will never make this little girls dream come true. Family.

However, every other thing is right here. Looking up and i see the most amazing house i have ever seen....well for me it is. A small white house with a brown oak door, a slanted tiled roof and wooden mahogany framed windows. Flowers of all kinds and colours bordering the small stone path leading up to the front door, grass on the front lawn swishing and swaying due to the cold september wind. The branches of the old, oak tree making a hallow sound like those in old horror movies, while the leaves rustle to give it that perfect effect. As i walk up the path towards the door i can't help but have this feeling that being here in forks will change my life completely. Crazy i know.

The house may look small from the outside but the inside is a different matter. Hardwood flooring leading from the hall through all of the ground floor, the high ceilings making the hall look more spacious. A mother of pearl framed mirror on the left wall in the walkway, three or four beautiful paintings hanging on the wall of the staircase, which is straight ahead to the right, and in the space under the stairs a old mahogany glass cabinet filled with ornaments and photographs i have collected over the years. On the right an arch leading to the living room, which is as cozy as i had imagined, a three seater sofa opposite a big stone fireplace, a loveseat to the right and a chair to the left. In the middle of the floor a cream ruffled rug before the fireplace, completing the look of a cozy family home...well home for one. To the back of the lounge is my white baby grand piano facing the floor to ceiling windows that look out towards the back garden, which is surrounded by the forest of Forks.

Straight ahead past the staircase is a similar archway leading to the kitchen/dining room. The floor of black and white tiles match the tiles boardering the black marble work tops. Completed with white cupboard doors with silver handles. The kitchen utensils all stainless steel and the white granite breakfast bar finish the look perfectly. Upstairs, a landing decorated cream and red, to the right is the spare bedroom which i have changed into my own personal library. Stocked with thousands of books (i really think the men who moved me in deserved that bonus tip) floor to ceiling in wooden bookshelves, this is really like stepping out of my dream. Along the hall to the left of the staircase are two doors, the first door you come to is the bathroom, aqua and white patterned tiles giving the feel of refreshment. A whirlpool corner bath, that is surrounded by small lights that make it seem magical in the dark. A glass encased shower, and a toilet with a basin completing the bathroom suite.

The last door down on the left is the master bedroom. My bedroom. Well, lets just say it's perfect for me. A big open space, like the whole of the back of the house, giving you a view of the forest and mountains were floor to ceiling windows, which slide across to give access to a balcony that over looks the back garden. The black metal headboard of the queen sized bed, standing against the main wall, wallpapered black with gold and silver rose, swirl patterns. The two other walls were painted a brilliant white. Beneath my feet lay a tiger gold, fluffy, shagpile carpet that just makes you want to curl up and go to sleep. Along the right wall, a door that leads to my massive walk in closet/vanity.

I walk in and dump my three suitcases that i brought with me onto my bed and quickly unpack my clothes into my spacious closet. Mentally reminding myself that i need to shop for more clothes and accessories next weekend. I also have to go to the grocery store, make an appearence, you know, just so people don't get suspicious. Before that though i need to get out of my travel clothes and wash. So unzipping the case with my bathroom supplies, i walk into the bathroom, strip from my clothes, turning on the spray and stepping under the warm water of the shower. Getting quick to work on lathering my body with my freesia body wash, and enjoying the feel of the water flowing down my body. Massaging my favorite strawberry shampoo into my scalp and working it through my curly hair. Qiuckly rinsing i step out and grab my white fluffy towel and wrap myself up while i walk to my closet and pick out an outfit to go to the store in, baring in mind that i am going for a quick hunt before school starts.

I dress in my most comfiest blue jeans and pull on a black fitted t-shirt with angel wings on the back and the word "Innocence" on the front. Tying my damp hair into a ponytail and stepping into some converse, i grab my jacket and bag and head out the door. Opening the doors to the small garage i squeal in delight upon seeing my car. Sigh. My car, a midnight blue Lamborghini Murcielago, my baby. I bought it in England last year when they first came out, lets just say they cost a fortune, and a fortune i have got.

Finding the grocery store was easy, it's only small but i'm guessing Forks is thankful to have it, instead of going all the way to Port Angeles for food. I park in a empty spot and grab a cart before i enter the store. I start making my way down the aisles just dropping anything into my cart. I turned to make my way to the checkout when, me being me bumped into someone.

"I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't looking where i was going". I mumbled as i looked up to see a small girl around my age, with frizzy brown hair, a shade lighter than mine, and blue eyes, stumble to keep her balance.

"No, no your okay. You're new here right?" She asked.

"Yeah, just doing a bit of shopping".

She thought for a minute before asking, "Are you attending Forks High?"

"Yes, actually i am. Starting as a junior tomorrow",

"Thought so there has been this rumour going around that there will be a new student, everyone's excited. Now i see why!" she said this in a thoughtful voice as she give me a once over.

"I'm Jessica by the way", holding out a hand "I'm a junior too." She seemed excited about something as her eyes lit up.

Shaking her hand i reply "Bella"

"Yeah well, you can sit with me and my friends at lunch tomorrow if you like?"

"Okay that would be great",while thinking the idea of keeping to myself has just gone out the window.

"Great see you at school Bella" she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

I paid and made my way home so i could unpack and go hunting.

After everything was in the fridge, i ran through the forest, weaving through the trees leaving the wildlife in my wake momentarily stunned. I found two elk, one buck and a grizzly. Satisfied i went home and found it was still only 3am, so i went and read one of my favorite classics "Pride and Prejudice", until it was time to get ready for school.

* * *

**So, do you like it?? REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go chapter 2. Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long, Please forgive me???**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Jasper???**

_"A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony, in a moment."_

Brrriiiinnnggggg!

I was jolted out of my imagination by the alarm clock that i set, startled how time passes so quickly when your in a different world. Turning the corner of the page over, so i don't forget where i finished, i stood and made my way to my bathroom. Turning on the faucet and stripping out of my clothes, i stepped into the spray relishing the feel of it cascading down my stone cold body. I went to washing my hair and body thoroughly and stayed under the water until it ran cold. Drying off and walking into my closet i choose my outfit for today. My first day of Forks high school. i'm soooo excited! Notice the sarcasm. Anyway, i was thinking to go stylish but casual at the same time. So with that said i pick my blue skinny jeans and pair it with a charcoal-coloured off the shoulder top with a flower design made from red sequins. I quickly dry my hair and make sure it is in the perfect array of curls, which comes down to the bottom of my back. Zipping up my knee high black boots, accompanied with gold chains, i sit at my vanity and apply my make-up. A bit of mascara and eyeliner to make my eyes stand out more, grey eyeshadow and lipgloss. Standing up, grabbing my bag and my car keys, i make my way towards the garage. Getting into my car, i pulled out and drove towards Forks high.

Pulling into an empty space infront of the office, there wasn't many people around to stare at the moment. I walked upto the desk where a short stout woman with short red curly hair and thick black rimmed glasses sat, typing furiously infront of an ancient looking computer. She looked to be around sixty and the name plate on her desk named her to be Mrs Cope. She didn't seem to notice me.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely. She looked up startled, when her eyes came into focus they widened a considerable amount.

"Y...ye..es" she collected herself before saying "can i help you, dear?"

"um...yes, i'm Isabella Whitlock. I am starting here today"

"Oh yes, just wait a minute honey" she gave me a warm smile and walked over to one of the many large cabinet behind the desk. As she was rummaging through some files i take a minute to look at my surroundings, over in the corner next to the door is an oversized plant that looks to be dying, the same can be said for the two plants placed on the desk.

_Seriously it doesn't cost much just to water them alittle, at least once a day._

There are three chairs aloong the walls on either side of the small office and a greyish rug in the centre. The walls are a teal green colour and the carpetis a woodsy brown colour.

_I mean come on the scenery in this town is either brown or green. Now they are bringing the outdoors inside._

I turned back to face Mrs Cope as she approached the desk with various papers in her grasp. I got a more clearer view of what she was wearing, grey pants with a red top on, that clearly shows too much flesh for someone of her age, and a maroon cardigan. _Nice_.

"Here you go dear, just have each one of your teachers sign this pink slip and then bring it back to me at the end of the school day, okay? This is your schedule and a map of the school. I have adjusted it so that instead of physics you have biology instead just as you asked. Is that alright?"

"Yes, thats great thankyou" i said sincerely.

"No problem honey, welcome to Forks high and have a great day" she said as i turned and walked out of that damn small office.

_Honestly, they should think of upgrading. I felt like i was suffocating (and for a vampire that is pretty impossible)._

I was brought out of my musing by loud chatter looking over and seeing more students milling around waiting for the school bell to ring. I sit back in my car and look down at my schedule, memorising it for future reference. Not that i need to anyway photographic memory remember?

**Isabella Marie Whitlock - Junior Year.**

**1st period - **English - Mr Mason

**2nd period - **Spanish - Mrs Goff

**3rd period - **Trigonomertry - Mr Varner

**4th period - **History - Ms Frondom

**Lunch**

**5th period - **Biology - Mr Banner

**6th period - **Gym - Coach Clapp

Oh joy! I put the stuff inside my bag and drive into the students parking lot. Yep, just as i thought i get the stares of every student in the lot. Well not me exactly, my car but once i step out i can guarantee you.....shudder!

_Don't think about it._

_But what are you doing?_

_Thinking about it._

_Exactly._

Uggghhh! Talking to yourself is not a good sign but this happens on a day to day basis with me because being a vampire gives you too much space up there, which makes you able to think about several things at the same time. Confusing? Well not to me, like i said it's normal for me.

See??? Anyway stepping out of my car is the easiest part the hardest is walking through drooling teenage boys that can't help but let their eyes roam and practically eye fuck my body. To top that all off, jealous and envious teenage girls that can't help but look and wish. Yeah, in your dreams! So as i walk into my english classroom, and walk up to who i assume is Mr Mason i ignore all the glares i am recieving from all the girls in the room. Well all but one, but who cares?

"Ah hello, Isabella i presume" Mr Mason is a middle-aged man with glasses that sit on the end of his stubby nose and very little brown hair that is reluctantly giving way to grey. He's wearing a blue shirt and tie with black pants that are being kept up by a belt.

"Yes, but please call me Bella. Could you please sign this?" i say politely while passing him the pink slip to sign. He gives it back to me along with the book we are currently studying and shows me to the seat next to the one girl that is not glaring at me. He turns to walk away, when mid-step he turns his head and says with a welcoming smile,

"Oh and welcome to Forks high" then he walks to the front of the classroom and begins the lesson. While i start taking notes the girl next to me turns and offers her hand,

"Hi i'm Angela Webber." I smile and shake her hand (she doesn't even flinch.)

"Bella, nice to meet you. I guess you're the only person to not have a vendetta against me" She starts to laugh and shake her head

"Don't worry about them, they all get jealous really easily and it's not surprising. Not to sound rude or anything but you're gorgeous." she blushed and ducked her head and i remember how at one time i could blush and i was just like Angela, shy.

"No not at all, thankyou" Angela was quite small and thin, with small black glasses. You could just see her eyes which were an hazel colour and her skin was slightly tanned. She wore jeans with a light pink long t-shirt and ballet flats, and had a light brown leather jacket hung on the back of her chair. We both turned around and took notes for the rest of the lesson. Soon enough the bell went and i said my goodbyes to Angela walking off to my next class, Spanish.

Sra. Goff was, well to put it into words extravagant. She wore a green turbin with a green and yellow wrap dress, and sandals. Completed with different coloured beads hanging off her arms and neck. Her face caked in make-up and wore red rimmed glasses.

_Did she still think she was in spain. I mean come on this is Forks, Washington._

She looked up and her whole face lit up like a christmas tree, she stood and opened her arms,

"Hola mis queridos, vamos en la bienvenida a Forks." (Hello my dear, come on in and welcome to Forks high.)

Here's my chance to shine i thought sarcastically, "Hola Sra. Goff, soy Isabel. ¿Podría firmar por mí?" (Hello Mrs Goff, i am Isabella. Would you please sign this for me?)

"Por supuesto, aquí. Aquí está tu libro de texto y tomar asiento al lado de Jessica en la parte trasera, ¿de acuerdo?" (Of course, here. Here's your textbook and take a seat next to Jessica at the back, Okay?). She sang with a wide smile and before getting chance to answer she literally danced to the front to start the lesson.

I turned and saw a very excited Jessica waving me over to the spare seat next to her. If it hadn't been for my vampire senses i would not have been able to know what was going on in the lesson, never mind taking part. Jessica was chatting away without a care in the world, taking no notice of Sra. Goff. She told me about her group of friends and was very enthusiastic while talking about a boy named Mike. Halfway through her speech i tuned her out, getting a headache, if that is even possible for a vampire. Eventually, the bell rang and i gathered my things, promising Jess that i would sit with her at lunch. I practically bolted it to Trig, in an attempt to loose her off my trail.

The rest of the morning passed quickly having no mishaps. Though i must say this i HATE Mr Varner, who thought it was acceptable to ask me questions about my previous school and if i ever had trouble with the police, cheeky piece of shit. History was okay though my table was empty, due to the person not being here so i was happy to have space to my self. Walking to the cafeteria i bumped into Jess who nearly dragged me through the doors to the lunch line. While waiting to be served a gust of wind blew towards me followed by a scent i knew quite well. Vampires. I froze, understanding that they must have been here first so basically i'm on their territory. SHIT. I didn't want to fight and by the smell i can make out five vamps. Which meant little ol' me against five others. Wait, FIVE... What the hell are they doing in a high school full of students that are HUMAN.

_Unless, they are like yourself and are "vegie" then they may be rational about this and i can tell them i'll leave without disruption. _Me number 1 tries to rationalise.

Me number 2 decides to but in. _Yeah right, like that could happen._

See there i go again talking to myself. I shake myself out of my thoughts. My little argument only took 2 seconds so no one would notice. What to do? I take a peek while waiting for Jessica to choose her lunch.

Over in the far corner of the cafeteria away from the prying eyes of the other students are five of the most beautiful creatures i have ever lay eyes upon. All with the pale flawless skin, the perfect facial features and golden eyes that define them for what they really are. Three males and two females all staring off into different directions with a full tray of uneaten food in front of each of them. A big, muscular male with short curly brown hair, who in my opinion resembles a bear had his arm wrapped around a stunning female with straight golden blonde hair, it was obvious they were mates. The second male who had to be a god, took my breath away (not that i need it anyway). His hair a unique shade of bronze, was struck in many different directions on top of his head, he looked to be the youngest of the five and not so bulky. A part of my mind registered that my dead heart felt a natural tug as i looked him over. I quickly moved on to the second female, who very much resembled a pixy, had inky black hair in a spiky disarray around a fairy face. She was the smallest of the five. The last male of the group made my dead heart ache, he was muscular though not as big as the first male but slightly bigger than the second, he had a perfect amount of curly honey blond hair atop of his head and was sat rigid, and tense in his seat while holding onto the pixy girl.

I was stunned unable to move, not knowing whether this was real or not. As i stood frozen staring, his eyes suddenly flickered over to me and widened, shock evident in his features. It was, it was him. After all this time. I couldn't believe it, i stood here in the middle of the school cafeteria staring into those eyes, eyes that i believed to be dead. Eyes that once were ice blue but now golden. The eyes of my big brother and best friend. I opened my mouth, unsure if i was able to speak, but i had to, i had to be 100% sure that i was not seeing things.

My voice came out as a whisper, but when his mouth dropped open upon hearing me i knew he heard me, and i knew that it was really him, "Jasper?..."

* * *

**Sooooo??? REVIEW PLEASE. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that i haven't updated but i was in a car accident and have very servere injuries. T****hanks to my physiotherapist i can now type, only ten minutes at a time but it's better than nothing. That is why i am giving you this next chapter so late, hopefully i can get an update to you once a month minimum. I would like to thank all of you for staying with me and the support i was given from .Goldsworthy. You made trying worthwhile thankyou.**

**I hope you all enjoy and i'll see you for the next chapter, just please bear with me. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 - What the...?**

**JPOV**

"EMMETT! You better not change that shirt". My darling wife shouted the sound echoing throughout the house. I bent my head to focus back on the novel I was reading, but I couldn't keep my mind from drifting. Sigh. Closing the book I turned my chair to the wall of windows, looking out into the forest behind our home. Alice. She is my tiny pixie of a wife, although I'd never say that to her face or even when she is in hearing range. I am so lucky to have her, I always think back to that day. The day I spontaneously walked into that small corner café, I don't know why I made the impulsive decision to enter however, Alice says that it was because my sub consciousness knew that she was sitting there waiting for me. I still cannot think of what could have happened to me if we had not met that day, if you ask Alice though she would cryptically tell you "it would have worked out in the end, fate always does". Heaven knows she has said that to me more times than I can count over the last few decades. Now here we are in a situation I would never have thought I'd be in. we're settled into a small, rainy town and part of a loving but dysfunctional family.

My advanced hearing picks up the sound of a small humorous chuckle. Ah, Edward! Let me tell you about our family. We all entered this life in different ways. For different reasons but we're all similar in ways that will only make sense to us. Hell, our attitudes and nine times out of ten there will be a clash of personalities, if these moments were witnessed many would wonder how we stand to be around each other.

First there is Carlisle, our father for all intents and purposes. He is calm, compassionate and would do anything for his family. He was the first one into this life and lived so many centuries on his own before the family started to form.

Next there is Esme, she is the other half of Carlisle, our mother. She's warm, loving and very maternal. Her family is always the first priority. Carlisle changed Esme when she threw herself off a cliff, but I'll let her tell you that story.

Then there's Emmett. Well all I can say is he is just…Emmett! A big goofball, not to mention that he has the mental age of a five year old. He does however have a serious side which rarely comes out but when it does he is more than likely being fiercely protective about those he cares for most.

Rosalie is next, mate to Emmett. Some may say she is a goddess; we mostly refer to her as mega bitch. However, she's just bitter that she cannot live a mortal life. Other than that and being extremely vain she is loyal and protective of our family. She does have a soft side but has to really like you to let it show.

Alice is next, my crazy hyperactive wife. She is bouncy and sometimes a little too energised. Oh, did I mention that she is a shopaholic? Yeah well I would never volunteer to go shopping with her or let her talk you into it because before you know it you will be getting kicked out of the shopping mall at closing time.

Wherever Alice is there is me, Jasper. I've been told I'm cool and calm but to humans and some vampires I can be terrifying, although I put that down to my battle scars and stiff posture. As I am the most recent to our family's lifestyle I find it hard to control the bloodlust so I have to lockdown my muscles most of the time.

Lastly, there is Edward. He was the first into Carlisle's family. Emmett calls him Emoward because he is always brooding. In fact he is just really lonely. He has been living in a household with three mated couples, while he is on his own. It is not because he has chosen it to be that way, it's just that he has not found his other half yet.

That in a nutshell is the Cullen family. All of us got to be here via different paths, but we're all bonded by love something not many people have.

Anyway, back to the present time. The clock says 8:03am I can hear my siblings moving towards the garage. I stand as it is time for school, another boring yet challenging day at Forks High. Appearing in the doorway she smiles, "come on Jazzy, the others are waiting" and without pausing she grabs my hand and drags me down to the car. With a quick peck on the cheek and goodbye to Esme (Carlisle is at the hospital) we're speeding out of the garage on our way to Forks High.

**EPOV**

_OMG did you get a look at that, damn!_

_HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK! SHE IS SMOKING!_

_Ugngnnn look at all of them you would think their all on heat, she's not even pretty._

_Nice car, nice legs, nice ass, nice ti-_

_Woohoo look at her, looks like little Mikey would like to get some of that!_

_It must be extremely hard for her coming to a new place and having everyone staring at you. I feel sorry for her. Although she does look very similar to the Cullen's?_

Ah the new girl. That's all people have been talking (and thinking) about since news started about someone new moving to town. Now it seems she has arrived and is here at Forks High. Getting out of my car I walk towards the school building with my siblings, disgusted at the thoughts of the male population.

_This is going to be a long day! _

My first three lessons go by without a hitch, history was spent looking up the Monarchy of England, trigonometry was algebra and English we were reviewing Romeo and Juliet... joy! Now I'm on my way to Spanish trying to dodge my "fan group" which consists of the most annoying girls in the whole state of Washington. Jessica and Lauren. They seem not to know when to give up and notice that I'm not interested in any of their advances. Entering the room and taking my seat at the back , I am half concentrating on taking edible notes the other half is trying to push the mental onslaught of images and vile thoughts about the new girl out of my head.

Lunch couldn't come quick enough, grabbing a tray of the disgusting food they serve; I make my way towards the table where my siblings are already sat

"What's up Eddie boy?" my obnoxious bear of a brother booms, the walls slightly shaking with the sound.

"Emmett, what have I told you so many times before?"

"Erm...eh...Oooh yeah I got it! You're a Virgin" He states looking very proud of himself.

"No" I hiss "I told you to never call me Eddie again...EVER!"

He leaned back in his chair and an innocent expression came upon his face, "Whoa there baby brother, no need to mess your head up more than it already is..." He trailed off laughing as he hi-fived Jasper from across the table.

"Idiot..." I mutter under my breath, as I place my tray on the table in front of me and take a seat looking at my favourite sister Alice. She's frowning and has a distant look on her face, clearly indicating that she was looking into the future. I search her mind and see a hazed figure stood in the parking lot surrounded by me and my siblings.

I opened my mouth to ask her but before I could even comprehend speaking she silenced me with a look and said, "No Edward I don't know who that is, but I have a feeling..." trailing off and going into another vision.

All of us, including Carlisle and Esme, were seated in our lounge all facing the hazed figure. The scene changed to where Jasper had his arms wrapped around the hazed figure, his head thrown back and his face lit up with laughter. Then it changed again to me lying on a queen sized bed with the hazed figure in my arms.

I extracted myself from her thoughts, just in time to hear Jasper hiss "...and it's making me want to jump Alice!" Cue Emmett's raucous laughter. Me and Rose rolls our eyes, something's never change even after all these years.

Just then the cafeteria doors open and all thoughts of the student body turn to the new girl. Vulgar images pass through my mind again. I shut all thoughts out and turn back to Alice, asking with my eyes if she has seen anymore. She just shakes her head with a confused look upon her face and her thoughts running at a mile a minute trying to explain the sudden visions.

_It can't be! Impossible!_

My eyes snapped over to Jasper to see where the sudden rush of shock came from, just to find him looking over to the lunch line with wide eyes.

"Jasper?..." a soft feminine voice carried over the noise in the cafeteria. Making us all turn towards where the voice came from.


End file.
